Delicious
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: It was a warm, summer afternoon, or so Lucy thought. Lemony goodness. [NaLu]


**Delicious**

NaLu

_Eyy... Hi. I'm trying to develop my smut art style (lol. Didn't know smut was art :)) What am I saying? Of course it is). And what better way to do that with the most awesome ship I have ever shipped , which is NaLu. Enjoy! I hope. XD_

* * *

><p>"Lucy..."<p>

It was a warm, summer afternoon, or so Lucy thought.

She was taking a nap because she had nothing else to do and she thought the guild would be too much for her.

"Lucy..." she heard the mumbling again.

She tried to flip over as she was lying on her front side but for some reason, she couldn't. Like there was something heavy keeping her in place. Something heavy... And warm... And breathing. Breathing down her exposed neck.

Wait. Breathing?!

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up but the man, she presumed, was half lying on top of her.

"Mmmm... Luce..." she heard again but she was sure who this man is.

"Natsu..." she warned but she wasn't really sure if he could hear her.

She tried to wiggle free but immediately stopped because of the sound that erupted from the guy beside her. He moaned out her name so huskily, it sent a tingle travelling all the way to somewhere south of her.

So she stopped squirming underneath him.

"Eh. What harm can he do?" she nervously whispered to no one in particular.

Hours later, Lucy slowly woke up to be in Natsu's arms, still.

Somehow, they've changed their position since she was last awake. She was now underneath the dragon slayer.

She kept still, carefully observing her surroundings.

She heard the ticking of the clock, her breathing, and of course, Natsu's light, steady breathing.

She could feel as his oh-so-delicious, toned body was closely pressed against hers, the heat coming off of him, and his breath at her neck.

She stared at her ceiling.

_What the heck?_

_How _the heck did they end up in this position? And how is she even staying alive from beneath the man? He's like what? A ton bigger than the blonde, that's for sure. Unless...

"Natsu..." she breathed.

She felt his arms snaking around under her waist.

"Mmm... Luce..." he moaned.

"Natsu, get off of me." she sternly whispered.

"But I'm so comfy..." he whined, clearly showing that he wasn't asleep at all.

"But I'm... Not." she paused, not really being able to breathe leisurely

She tried to push him off of her with all her strength but to no avail.

"Natsu~~" she complained and started wriggling against him.

He growled in response. _"Stop that."_

And she did. Natsu lifted himself from the struggling blonde, arms at either side of her head to support his weight, grinning his signature smile at her.

"Luce..." she stared at him, confused.

He looked at her, mesmirized by her beauty. He had been inlove with the weirdo ever since they met it just took time for him to realize it.

When she(future Lucy) died right in front of him, it felt like he was the one who was killed. It hurt him deeply and he swore never to let her get hurt in any way, that he would protect her in and out of battle.

At that time, he assumed it was just nothing but the feeling of wanting to protect his friends, his family. But soon after the resolution of the crisis, he began to feel all sorts of different things around Lucy.

He began to notice how short the clothes that she wore were or how her hips swayed as she walked. He noticed the twinkle in her eyes whenever she smiled at the mischief he had done. His nose would perk up whenever he would smell her just as she left her apartment and his head would turn, sure he's had a whiplash by how much torque he exerted, when she would arrive at the guild. He would smile when she would and frown when she does.

He wanted to be around her all day, every day.

Not to mention, recently, when she would be invited for a date, he would do everything for her not to be able to go and just have some time with him. Nights sleeping beside her didn't seem to be enough anymore.

"Yo, dumbass," Grey hollered.

"What?" he replied without looking at his rival/ friend.

"Quit staring at Lucy. One more second, I'd feel as if all her clothes would burn from the look you're giving her." Grey smiled knowingly at his frienemy.

"What's it to ya, droopy eyes?" he finally faced the ice-make mage, eyeing him dangerously as he was enjoying his view.

"What's it to me?" he started, ignoring the minor blow, "Well, if I were Lucy, I'd think that you're a sick, perverted, guy who has nothing to do but stare at her all day. And I'd stay away from you from then on. You wouldn't want that would you? Grey explained lengthily.

"Fuck off, ice princess." he waved him off, not wanting to admit that his words made sense.

"That's your great comeback? I could do better than that, flame brain!" the ice mage challenged, standing up on the table in battle stance. Natsu met his actions, forehead to forehead against his frienemy.

"You wanna go at it, ice prick?" he argued, head to head with Grey.

The two started brawling and eventually the whole guild was sucked into their mess, not until a ticked off red head came out of nowhere separating and knocking both the heads f the two people who started the fight.

After that incident, he would notice himself staring at the celestial mage but couldn't help himself and just kept at what he was doing. It was hard trying to keep his hands to himself and that wasn't the only thing that was hard. At night, he would get wet dreams of him and Lucy getting it on with each other and he would rush into the restroom to relieve himself. It was especially difficult when he was at her place. Tiptoeing to the bathroom as quietly as he could so that his dirty thoughts wouldn't be discovered.

He was fine controlling it but as time passed, his desires grew. And grow, it did.

It grew to the point when he was pinning her down by her mattress, staring, grinning at the blonde beauty beneath him.

"W-what?" she breathed when he didn't continue.

She guessed it was at least a minute when he huskily said her name and hasn't spoken since. As if he was in some sort of reverie. He blinked like he just woke up from a daze.

He smirked.

_This isn't good-_

Her thoughts cut when he dipped his head into the crook of her neck and sniffed her scent. She tried to hold back a moan.

"Hmm... Luce... You smell so good..." he said, words flowing out like honey from his mouth. Sweet and slick. "I wonder what you taste like..." as he said it, his tongue slipped out and licked her neck.

Her breath hitched.

"Delicious." he hummed against her skin.

"W-what are you doing?" she managed to say.

Doesn't he know what he's doing to her? She thought as he kept silent while slowly making light, circular motions of his thumbs along her stomach.

She couldn't think straight but no way is she going to give in to this man who seems like someone entirely different from the Natsu she knew and loved. She couldn't believe that he was actually doing these things to her. She couldn't deny though, that she loved every bit of ministrations he was doing to her. She just couldn't just give in that easily when she doesn't even know his true feelings toward her. She knew her limits and it's slowly but surely growing thin as his fingers slowly and gently traveled higher and dangerously nearer to the place which was screaming for attention.

He growled as she tried to stifle another moan.

"Don't hold yourself back, Luce... I know you want this as much as I do." he whispered by her ear. She broke from her train of thoughts.

"No." Her tone stern as she pushed him away. This time, she was successful at at least creating an arms length distance for Natsu was taken aback, he moved away to look at her face.

"W-what?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." she said crossing her arms, looking to her side.

"You don't want me?" his voice mixed with something she recognized as hurt.

"I don't want you," she started, facing him again. "But-" he started.

**_"I love you." _** they said at the same time. Her eyes grew wide before closing as Natsu leaned in to kiss her.

Natsu pulled away, holding, caressing her cheeks as he stared at her brown orbs.

He saw something sparkle in her eyes, encouraging him to continue.

He moved down, pecking her lips, each cheek, her nose, before returning to claim her lips with a more lengthy kiss, as he repeated the words, "I love you."

He smiled as she did, unable to express his joy any other way. He was never a man of words. The only way he knew how to express his emotions were through actions and that was what he was definitely doing.

He licked her bottom lips, asking for entrance which she happily granted access to. Their tongues battled for dominance, Natsu being clearly on the upper hand. His tongue began to explore inside the warm wet cavern of Lucy's mouth.

They pulled away, sucking in much needed air. He moved down to her jaw leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses until he reached her pulse point. He gave an experimental lick. She gasped at the action which in return, he nipped and sucked at the new found pleasure spot.

"How'd you learn how to do that?" Lucy whispered in between pants.

"Cana" his reply short as he was enjoying Lucy's reactions.

This piqued the interest of the blonde as she held Natsu's face up to face hers.

"Cana?" she repeated, tilting her head in question.

Natsu groaned.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" he replied in annoyance and leaned in to kiss Lucy by her lips before the blonde turned her head to the side, smiling. He growled, reaching out to cup her breast so suddenly she looked at Natsu, surprise clearly etched on her face.

"You're such a mood killer, Luce." Natsu smirked before leaning in to claim her lips yet again while his hands busied themselves on her breasts. Her hand trailed up to tangle her fingers in his pink locks.

Natsu growled at the feeling of Lucy's fingers raking at his scalp. He began to continue where he left off, kissing her pulse point and proceeding southward to her collar bone. His hands traveled down to the bottom of her shirt before pulling it off, with her assistance.

She shied away, a bit embarrassed about being a bit more exposed. She tried covering herself up but was unsuccessful as Natsu pried her arms away.

"Don't hide yourself, Luce. You're breath takingly beautiful." Lucy blushed at the compliment.

Natsu kissed her as they lay back down slowly. He unclasped the bra, the piece of clothing dropping onto the floor.

Natsu then groped her breasts as Lucy pulled away, gasping, arching her back to increase the pressure of Natsu's warm hands against her. He continued his ministrations before latching his mouth onto her right breast as his left hand kept squeezing her left mound.

Her hands, released from his grip, came flying back onto his hair.

She felt helpless as she lay underneath him, squirming under his touch. Accidentally, she grinded against him, earning a sensual growl from the man above her. She smirked, grinding against him to tease her strong, mighty dragon more.

He stopped her actions abruptly as he quickly, slid off her shorts, gaining a squeak from the girl.

"Natsu!" she glared at him but all annoyance was quickly dissolved to dust when his fingers took a long, experimental caress against her clothed sex. Her anger turned into a moan of absolute pleasure, hips bucking to meet his fingers.

"Damn, Luce, you're so wet." he commented.

"S-shut up." she blushed, turning to her side before closing her eyes in pure satisfaction as he took another long stroke.

He moved her panties aside so he could feel her nether regions in the flesh, inserting a digit in her hot, wet, hole in the process.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy breathed.

He slowly pumped in and out, her toes curling, back arching, moans erupting just as frequently as his fingers came in and out of her. Her hips lifted, meeting his fingers but he quickly pushed her flat onto the bed.

She was moaning like the was no tomorrow when Natsu suddenly paused in his actions. _She was close, how dare he stop? _She thought. Her eyes opened, looking at the pinkette with an irritated and confused expression.

His eyes were cloudy, in a haze as he sensually licked his fingers clean. She couldn't help but feel more aroused as she watched him suck on his finger.

He smirked.

"Delicious..." he huskily whispered before lowering his face in between her legs, hooking his fingers to her panties but stopped when her hands grabbed his.

"You're unfair, Natsu." she pouted. "I'm down to my last piece of underwear and yet you're still fully dressed."

"Let's fix that then." he stood up, Lucy almost whimpering by the lack of warmth, and took off every piece of clothing until his boxers that were the only thing left, covering his apparent arousal.

He went back in between her legs, hooking his fingers by her panties again before pulling them down and out.

Lucy was tempted to cross her legs as the feeling of him staring at her the sensitive part of her was kind of embarrassing. As she did, strong hands stopped her.

Her head fell back as Natsu took a long, tentative lick, much like what he did with his fingers a few minutes ago.

He hummed against her bundle of nerves, sending a shiver, running up her spine. He started licking and sucking on a nub he discovered and she moaned louder and louder. She was close. So close in fact that-

_Fuck..._

She thought as she moaned out his name one last time, riding out her orgasm, him lapping up all the juice coming off of his Lucy.

He sat up, taking off his last piece of clothing he has left in the process. Lucy, still out of breath from her orgasm, only stared at the man as he licked his lips, still a bit drenched in her juices, and shimmied his self out of his boxers.

Her eyes widened as she finally saw his manhood for the first time. It wasn't exceptional but she couldn't deny that she was a bit astounded and surprised just by seeing it.

Her positioned himself between her thighs, their sexes aligning. He looked up at her as if asking for permission to continue. She gave a small, nervous nod before Natsu slowly slid in.

He reached her virgin barrier and according to Cana, he should slam right in and pause for awhile so that he doesn't prolong the pain, and so he did.

"Ah!" Lucy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. In return, Natsu kissed her for comfort.

She felt so good around his pulsing cock. So tight, so warm. He felt bad that he had to hurt his Lucy while he was feeling this. This small bit of heaven inside her.

They kept kissing slow and sweet when Lucy grinded onto him to test the waters of her pain. They both pulled apart, moaning at the feeling. Natsu took this as a sign to continue.

He looked at her before slowly sliding out and going back in. He saw her wince a bit but he kept going until mewls of ecstasy came rolling out from her lips.

"Faster..." she managed to say, almost like an order and Natsu obliged, more than willingly.

Lucy bucked her hips in time of Natsu's rhythm. Nothing else could be heard but their moans and groans and skin slapping against each other. Lucy can feel herself at the tittering edge as Natsu pounded in and out of her.

"Fuck Luce..." he blurted as he felt her tight walls around his pulsing cock.

He lifted her legs to his shoulder which allowed him to go deeper into her. He held onto her hips so he can move faster and deeper.

"Shit." he cursed. "I-I'm cumming" he sputtered.

Lucy's eyes opened and went to look at her dragon, surprised at their new position. Having the view of him appearing and disappearing inside of her was enough to send her seeing stars. Her heels pointed, her back arched, her eyes closing upon reaching euphoria.

Natsu kept of going still until he reahed his own euphoria, releasing his seeds into her.

He removed himself from her and laid down next to her, pulling covers over their naked bodies and hugging her to him afterwards.

"I love you," he whispered to her, repeating the words that sent her heart doing all sorts of things.

She twisted around to face him.

"I love you too." she replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back, kissing her fully before pulling away grinning goofily at the female.

"What is with that smile?" she eyed him meticulously, not liking the way he smiled at her.

"He's awake again." he answered shortly, bucking his hips to prove her what he means. She gasped at the action.

Sure enough, his *ehem* little soldier was standing up straight again, poking at her inner thighs.

"That fast?!" she whisper-shouted incredulously at the man.

He flipped them around with him on top of her, hands travelling anywhere and everywhere. Lucy couldn't help herself as sounds of pleasure rolled out of her mouth.

"God, you're so sensitive." he commented before her hands tangled themselves to his pink locks, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You talk too much." she whispered against the kiss.

And so the friends turned lovers fucked until their hearts content. Well, until Natsu's ding dong couldn't stand no more. Just kidding. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em>Ay! I'm done! I hope I did well. At least for someone who has never had sex before. Ahahahaha. Lololol. Anyway, I hope you LOVED it. Please leave a review if you have the time! Belated Merry Christmas!<em>

_-Lara P. [12/28/14]_


End file.
